Because I don't love her
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: At his 5th birtday party, James meets the beatifull Deoxis, who immidiatly captures his heart, but will true love win? Ore will Jessiebelle be able to separate them forever? DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON!


Chapter 1: Home...

**Prolouge **

**"But daddy I don't want her to come to my birthday party!"**

**Young James exclaimed. Very soon in his life he was engaged to Jessiebelle, she was a bit younger then he was yes, she was also very beatifull in looks, okay, but she was the meanest and most bossy girl he had ever meet in his young life, not the kind of woman he would like to have as his wife... James coudn't stand bossy girls...**

**"I'm sorry my dear, but she ****IS**** your Fieancé, so we couldn't possibly effort to not invite her to your birthday party"**

**His mother told him while straightening his tie. He really hated to wear his tie, and his jacked. He wanted to wear normal clothes, like normal childeren. Be normal like other childeren, they could get all dirty and run around in the garden. If he tried that Jessiebelle immidiatly started chasing after him, telling him he was running wrong. And if he tried to get dirty his parents came out to tell him a real gentleman doesn't want to get dirty, and that he had to come in for his lessons... **

_**"really, If I could spent one day like a normal child I would grab that chance with my both hands"**_

**Young James thought as he sat down on his swing wich was located in the back garden just near the mayor doghouse of his best friend Growly, the Growlite.. This was were he always ended up if he wanted to think ore hide for jessiebelle that was. If Growly noticed his master was on the swing he always came out and joined him on the swing, barking happely if his master swang so high that he could almost touch the sky, and this time was no diffrence. Do he didn't knew this day his life would change forever...**

**James's POV **

I was sitting on my swing again, with growly next to me, both hiding from Jessiebelle again. I was very deep in thought at the moment, so I didn't noticed the little girl in the pink dress walking up to me and bowing down next growly.

"**OO MY GOSH HE'S SO CUTE**! is he all yours?"

I was shook up when I heard her calling this. She had long brown hairs and wore a very nice pink dress, There was a Vulpix next to her who was wagging his tail while looking at my growlite as well.

"Yes he is! So stay away from him will you?!"

I said while taking place in front of my friend. I didn't trusted this girl one bit, what if she wanted to take Growly the pound on behave of Jessiebelle...That mean, nasty Jessiebelle...

"I'm so sorry, I just love Firetype pokemon! So if I see one I just HAVE to pet it! My name is Deoxis bytheway! Deoxis Rekampmolk"

Told the strange girl in one breath. I looked at her with a raised eyebrown, not totally believing what she told me. It was a strange story, and because Jessiebelle tried to rid herself of Growly several times I was very carefull with who I trusted around my best friend, especially because she asked one of the only friends she has to do the dirty work or her...

"You know, one day, I will become the most powerfull Fire type trainer in the world, that if, if my partents allow me to go and travel the world someday..."

She said chuckeling a bit while sitting on the swing next to me and looking at the sky. I smiled at her and carefully places a hand on hers.

"I'm engaged to Jessiebelle you know... are you also... engaged?"

I carefully asked her now. If she was engaged as well, that meant she was rich... just like me... we were on thesame boat if she was engaged as well... Deoxis looked at me with bright eyes as she shook her head and my head felt, she wasn't engaged, so who knows were she came from...

"Not yet, But, they will get me a fieancé as soon as I turn 5"

She said looking at me very sadly, and I felt very sad for her.. She was just like me, we both would never be able to be happy... If only I had been engaged to her instead of that Mean, Nasty Jessiebelle...

"It's too bad we can't chooce whom we want to marry"

I now carefully said as I looked her in the eye. She had beatifull hazel eyes, they were twinkeling so beatifully against the sunset... **THE SUNSET**! I had been so lost in thoughts and in the talk with this new girl that I skipped dinner!

"I...I have to go now! I had to be at dinner a hour ago!"

I said while packing my things. Deoxis now looked at her watch and looked at me with startles eyes.

"Your right! We have been talking for so long that we forgot the track of time! My parents must be very worried about me"

She said as she started to gather some of her own things, she had places on the ground when she got onto the swing, to get with her. As we were both gathering up our things, our hands touched each other when we were trying to pick up thesame book, a book about fire type pokemon... I quickly put back my hand and turned away so she couldn't see I was turning very red.

'well, I better be going now..."

She said as she places the book in the bag she was carrying with her all this time and got up to go home.

"Wait! would you like to come to my birthday party tommorow?"

I quickly asked now. If she wanted to come over, I would see her again... and that would be great, because I really liked her a lot already, even do I didn't trusted her in the beginning..

" I would love to come over, but I'm not sure your parents will..."

She hadn't finish her line of my parents came out, together with Jessiebelle, who was holding her wipe in one hand and her oddish in her other. They all looked rather suprised when they saw Deoxis standing next to me, ore was i because I wass still very red? Jessiebelle was the only one who didn't looked shocked, she looked very upset, because I had been alone with this girl all this time...

**"SHOO BEGGERGIRL! LEAVE MY JAMSIE ALONE!"**

She said as she slapped the whip in front of her in our direction. But Deoxis didn't looked a bit scared of her and didn't took a step back for my nasty Fieancé.

"I'm not a beggergirl, and Jamsie, as you call him, and I were just having a nice conversation about engagment, because were both engaged"

She lied without a moment hesitation. I looked at her with a admiring look, I never dared to ly to my parents, even do I hated my fieancé. And then the face she made while she lied to that witch! It was in one word **HILARIOUS! **I really had to keep my face straight, ore I would launch at my fieancé in the face.

"is it true what this... **GIRL** says, my sweetheart?"

Jessiebelle, now asked me. I quickly nodded, not wanting to betray my friend, as I took stance before Growly, so she couldn't see he had been with me in the garden as well all this time. All because her beloved friend Oddish was a grasstype and my Growly could accidently burn him...

"Okay my darling, but don't forget you'll marry me, once we both reached the right age"

Jessiebelle now said while winking at me. I got the chills of it and therefor I tried to focus my attention on Deoxis, who was still standing next to me.

"Mom and dad, this is my new friend Deoxis, is it okay if she and her parents also come to my birthday party?"

I now carefully asked, Hoping it would be okay, I really liked Deoxis and being able to see her again would be really nice, if they only allowed her to come over and play from time to time...

"I'm not sure my dear, is she from a wealthy family?"

They carefully asked. I now looked at Deoxis who immidiatly nodded, as a sign, Yes she was from a wealthy family. My parents now smiled at each other and nodded.

"Well okay then, I can't see why she can't come, don't forget to bring a present okay"

My mom asked her with a wink, smiling at my new friend. Deoxis nodded firmly and after Deoxis and I said our goodbyes we both got home, both looking foreward to my birthday party very match...

That night after Dinner I got to beth earlier then usual. I told my parents I wanted to get enough rest for my birthday party tommorow, because that was always a busy day. But in reallity I was going to beth early, because I wanted to write in my journal. I kept a journal from my 4th on, because of my engagment to Jessiebelle. I could tell everything to my journal, without being afraid Jessiebelle would ever see it.

_Dear Diary_

_I met a girl today...so diffrent from that mean Jessiebelle...that was really strange... _

_She was kind to me and didn't wanted me to change the whole time, I even got to talk about Pokemon with her! And guess what? she likes Firetype pokemon as match as I do! _

_Could it be this is a sign from above? Could it be this is how true love feels? _

_The love my parents want me to feel for that mean nasty Jessiebelle?_

_Well I can ensure you I will __**NEVER**__ love Jessiebelle! Even if they force me to marry her, even If I will never be able to see Deoxis again, I will __**NEVER EVER! **__love her like I... like __**I love**__ Deoxis! _

_Okay that's a bit strange, i'm in love with a girl I met for the first time today! But that's just how I feel about her! and maybe...maybe. she loves me as well... _

_Okay, I better be going now, tommorow is my 5th birthday party, and Deoxis will be there as well! _

_wish me luck! _

_xxxx your James _

_J love D forever _

on the place were the love was I also painted a big hearth with a arrow in it. After that I closed the journal and placed it on the secret place I made for it. A gap in wall over wich I placed the walpaper back carefully, so my parents don't know I hid my Journal in it. This would be the last place anyone would look for a journal, and so my biggest secret, my love for Deoxis, would be safe there...

And with that the first chapter of my brand new story ends! I hope you liked it!

A/N

James is 4 at this point of the story and will turn 5 in the next chapter.

Deoxis is the only character on this story I own myself, she is also very rich, and just like James she was rather poor and able to travel around the world then rich and have to live like this.

They only talked for a little in the chapter, but it took them some time to react from time to time, so that's why it was suddenly almost nightime when they finally saw it was late!

I'm not sure if I will put Deoxis parents in the story, ore that they will stay a mystery yet, but in the next chapter we will hear more about them anyway...

thanks for reading people and don't forget

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
